


The One Where Cas Is A Shameless Flirt & Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues.

by CastielLordOfTheBees



Series: Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Flirty Cas, Genius Dean, M/M, Pining Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLordOfTheBees/pseuds/CastielLordOfTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hummed in agreement, but continued to study the other boy. Dean's blush darkened. “Do I have something on my face?”<br/>“Freckles.” Castiel replied, causing Dean to lift a hand to his face in order to cover them. “Don't, I like your freckles. Love them, actually.”<br/>“They make me look like a little kid.” Dean complained, swatting Cas' hand away and staring down at the table rather than into those wonderful eyes. It took a few moments, but Dean finally registered what Castiel had said. Castiel loved his freckles.<br/>“And I think they make you look cute.” Cas said, leaning forward a bit more. “Then again, you're fucking adorable anyway.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Cas Is A Shameless Flirt & Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sick all break (yes, even Thanksgiving), but that gave me a lot of much needed time to write, and this here is the end result. Hopefully it's worth the time put into it. I may come back and edit this later, so keep your eyes peeled for anything that needs correction. I'm still looking for a beta, but I have this problem where I hate asking people for favors. I'll figure it out, though.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.

 

It was a wonder he'd even heard it, but, just like every other day for the past week, he heard the creak of a chair sliding across the wooden floor of the library, followed by the sound of something plopping down in said seat. He didn't need to look up to know what, or who, really, it was, but still he glanced up from his notes, meeting the bright blue eyes of the boy who had practically been glued to his side since Monday. Today, under his usual too-big tan trenchcoat, he had actually decided to go with normal clothes- a gray t-shirt, jeans, and black Vans.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, his signature half-smirk planted firmly on his lips. He leaned forward, pulling Dean's notes from him and beginning to skim them. “So we're doing Physics today.”

“We?” Dean asked, blinking in confusion, forgetting, in his shock, to even scold the other boy for taking his notebook.

Cas' smirk widened a bit, “Yes, Dean. We. As in you and me and, apparently, physics.”

Dean fidgeted in his seat a bit, looking down to hide his blush. Castiel Novak, wanting to spend time with him. “Yeah, well, midterms are only a week away.”

Castiel hummed in agreement but continued to study the other boy. Dean's blush darkened. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Freckles,” Castiel replied, causing Dean to lift a hand to his face in order to cover them. “Don't, I like your freckles. Love them, actually.”

“They make me look like a little kid,” Dean complained, swatting Cas' hand away and staring down at the table rather than into those wonderful eyes. It took a few moments, but Dean finally registered what Castiel had said. Castiel loved his freckles.

“And I think they make you look cute,” Cas said, leaning forward a bit more. “Then again, you're fucking adorable anyway.”

Dean snorted, despite how the comment caused a small yet strong force of butterflies to flutter in his stomach. He looked back down shyly though he tried to play it off like he was looking at his Physics textbook. “Adorable. Thanks, Cas.”

“You're welcome,” Cas said, giving Dean one of his trademark half-smirks.

Dean, for a moment, didn’t notice, as he was too busy studying the other boy from where he’d finally glanced back up to think of much else, but soon he became aware of just how close Cas’ face was to his own. A blush quickly overtook his cheeks and he returned his gaze to the homework-strewn table before him.

“Um, Cas? Personal space.” he asked, though his mind was practically screaming for him to just _shut the fuck up, Winchester_. Because this right here? It’s exactly what he’s always wanted. Him and Cas, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. But, being the self-hating idiot he was, he just had to screw it all up.

Cas’ smirk only grew wider at this, leaning a bit closer to the point where Dean could actually feel his warm breath against his skin, causing him to shiver involuntarily and his cock to start to harden, but not yet enough to notice. He felt a hand brush across his cheeks, which, by this point, where practically burning from embarrassment, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you blush, Winchester.” he whispered, his voice unusually deep, even for him.

Before Dean could fully register what had just transpired, Cas’ warm breath could no longer be felt and, when Dean opened his eyes, it was to find Cas standing next to him with an all-too-innocent expression on his face.

“Sorry, Winchester, gotta run,” Cas said, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. “But,” he said, a mischievous glint in his bright eyes, “We can continue this tomorrow… say, 3-ish?”

Dean’s throat felt like the Sahara, but he managed to pull himself together enough to respond with a nod though it was a bit over-eager. Cas nodded, smirk still firmly in place, and turned toward the door. He paused about halfway there, looking over his shoulder at Dean.

“And Winchester?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Dean choked out though his voice sounded a bit hoarse.

“You might wanna take care of that before the librarian notices,” Cas said, nodding toward Dean’s lap.

Dean looked down to find that the boner he had thought he had under control- well, as much as could be expected of him when someone like Cas was involved- was fighting against the constraints of his pants. Any idiot with eyes could see that he was ridiculously hard, and over what? Castiel Novak whispering to him.

When he looked back up, he was met with the sight of the library door swinging closed, the other boy having left him alone and achingly hard in the library.

 

•○•○•

 

Dean was thirteen when a new family moved into the O'Reilly's old house at the end of their street. He remembered the day like it was yesterday, having watched two cars pull up and eight people climb out, six kids and two adults. But, despite the weirdness of a family of eight moving into their rather boring neighborhood, what really caught Dean's eye was one of the boys, who looked to be about his age. It was a particularly hot day in July, yet the boy was wearing a tan trench coat that looked way to big for his small frame, and when Cas looked up, he met Dean's eyes with a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

Later that same week, Dean was out front of his house with Sammy, who was nine at the time, playing a game of catch. They were having fun, Sam laughing as Dean missed all of his throws, apparently not realizing that the other person was supposed to be able to catch it when suddenly Dean noticed the two youngest Novak children standing shyly in front of their fence. He remembered that his mother had told him their names, Castiel and Hael.

The two had introduced themselves, and Sammy, being the super enthusiastic kid he was, invited the both of them to play Cops & Robbers with them, a game which they had never had enough players for before. They'd had fun that day, a lot of fun, actually, but as it turned out, it would be the only time the two boys would ever play together. Castiel, Dean soon came to find out, much preferred his own company to that of others his age, while Dean was outgoing and friends with everyone. Despite the fact that they didn't ever really talk outside of necessity, which really wasn't very often at all, Dean could have sworn that he'd caught the other boy looking at him, more than once, actually. But he didn't think it meant anything, really, it was probably just a coincidence. 

Over the years, Castiel only grew stranger, at least in the opinion of most people. To Dean, he was still just Cas, the boy he'd always watched from a distance, never daring to get any closer, but never losing interest in. As more and more of Cas' apparent weirdness came forth- dying part of his hair blue, stretching his ears, and, oh god, piercing his lip- the lip piercing nearly killed Dean--, he only found more reason to be drawn to the other boy.

And all the while, that damn trenchcoat never went away. He still wore it, although he no longer wore it all the time. Dean still considered that his trademark, though, the thing that identified him as _Cas_. That trenchcoat was the very first thing that drew Dean in, a ratty old thing that looked as if it were at least four sizes too big for him, but somehow that boy, however odd, had managed to steal Dean Winchester's heart, and had yet to show any sign of ever giving it back.

 

•○•○•

 

The next day seemed to drag on forever, each class feeling even longer than the last. The hands of the clock on the wall seemed to be moving at a glacial speed, and eventually, he gave up on staring at it all together, only being met with disappointment when he would look.

His friends definitely noticed that something was off with him though they couldn't quite place it. Jo, being the determined little brat he'd always known her to be, tried her best to crack him, but couldn't hold his attention long enough to actually get anything out of him, and Benny and Victor even began betting on what girl it was that had managed to get Dean so whacked out.

Only Charlie, who he considered to his best friend, had any idea what it could be though she had the good graces to not say anything in front of the others. It didn't, however, stop her from sending him knowing little smirks from across the table.

Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of the day, and Dean raced to his locker to gather his books, but when he arrived, it was to find Charlie leaning against his locker, watching a pretty dark haired girl who was digging through her locker just down the hall. Dean smirked and approached though Charlie didn't seem to notice.

“New eye candy, I see?” Dean asked, leaning on the lockers next to her.

Charlie blushed and turned to face him with a smile. “Maybe. What about you, huh? You've been acting weird all day.”

At just that moment, he saw Cas enter the hallway. He met his eyes and smiled, gesturing for him to follow him. Dean turned to face his best friend, who was looking at him with the smug grin of a person who'd finally gotten exactly what they'd wanted, and Charlie practically shipped the two of them together.

“I'll tell you later,” Dean called as he backed away, “If there's anything to tell, that is.”

Cas must have gone ahead because the spot where he had before stood was now empty. Dean went ahead to the library, hurrying so he wouldn't leave the other boy waiting on him. When he arrived, he was met with an empty library, save for the librarian, Ms. Moseley, who nodded in the direction of the bookshelves. Dean hurried past her with a murmured 'thank you', weaving through the bookshelves until he came across Cas, leaning up against the fiction section. He was, once again, wearing his trenchcoat, but this time over a suit.

“Cas,” he greeted, out of breath from all but running there. “Where are you going looking all fancy?”

Cas didn't answer. Instead, he stepped forward and Dean felt his back hit the shelves, felt a soft pair of lips pressing against his own, yet somehow, despite being kissed in such a way that should have completely numbed him to everything else, he wondered, for a moment, if the shelves might topple over. When he felt Cas' tongue run across his lips, asking for entrance and sending shivers up his spine, he lost his train of thought and gave himself over to the distraction of the kiss.

A book falling from above, hitting him in the head did manage to snap him out of it, though.

“Ouch,” Dean hissed, rubbing at his head and glaring at the offending object that lay on the floor before them. “Stupid book.”

“That sounds a bit contradictory.” Cas said, a small smile forming on his face as he rested his hands on Dean's hips. “Books tend to imply intelligence, after all.”

Dean scoffed, shaking his head though his smile showed nothing but amusement. “You'd be surprised how many people pick up stupid books on a daily basis.”

Cas didn't answer, instead taking to pulling Dean closer in order to bring his lips to the place just behind his ear, a part that, Dean quickly realized, he really enjoyed Cas toying with. Dean shut his eyes and leaned back into the shelves, letting Cas continue his ministrations. He suddenly jumped, however, when Cas began, for lack of a better description, suckling at what he knew to be his pulse point.

“Somebody's eager,” Dean joked, despite how breathless he suddenly was.

“Well, can you blame me?” Cas asked him, moving his lips down to Dean's neck, where he began leaving a trail of small bites, quickly soothed with a kiss. “A guy finally gets the thing he's wanted for, oh I don't know, _years_ , and you think he's not going to go for it?”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, pushing Cas back to face him. He was met with a pair of lust-blown eyes with just a small ring of their original blue, and spit-slicked lips, swollen from biting. “You-”

Cas' face, despite it's debauched appearance, suddenly became serious. “You honestly didn't know?” he asked, shock leaking into his voice.

Dean simply shook his head, unable to bring himself to answer verbally. “No, I never even... I never thought...”

He had never even considered this happening, ever. Sure, he had hoped, wished that Cas might feel the same and that maybe one day Cas would come to him like this and confess, but he only ever thought of it as an abstract, never going to happen fantasy. It didn't seem possible- Cas was, well, he was Castiel Novak, the boy with the devil-may-care attitude and a genius level IQ who was going to take the world by storm when he got the chance. He had everything going for him, money, good looks, and brains, so why the hell would he want to waste his time with someone like Dean?

Dean knew he wasn't going anywhere in life, or, at least, he knew he wasn't ever getting out of Lawrence. He had some brains, yes, but in the end, he knew he would go to KU, which was a great school, don't get him wrong, but he didn't want it to be his _only_ option, and from there, he'd probably take over his father and his uncle's garage. He wouldn't ever have it all. No white picket fence dream for him.

Cas deserved better.

“Dean Winchester,” Cas said, snapping Dean out of his my-life-is-going-to-suck pity party. “Do you have _any_ sense of self-worth? Any at all?”

“Huh?” Dean asked like the big dumb fool he was currently feeling like.

Something seemed to change in Castiel's eyes at that moment, but before Dean could fully register it, he had a set of soft lips pressed against his own, pushing all other thoughts out of his mind. The kiss was urgent, like Cas was trying to force some kind of realization on him through his tongue and lips, and Dean more than welcomed it. But, too soon, it ended.

Dean was breathing heavily, his heart pounding away in his chest. He stared, wide-eyed, at the boy in front of him. “What was that for?”

Cas leaned a bit closer until their noses were just barely touching. “You are a walking contradiction, you know that? How is it that someone so smart can be so fucking _dense_?”

“I still don't know what you-” he was cut off, though, by a hand pressing over his mouth, preventing him from continuing.

“I like you,” Cas said, his voice confident and leaving no room for argument. “I fucking like you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean didn't quite know how to respond to that, so he settled for simply staring, waiting for some kind of explanation to the words that made his thoughts turn to static. He felt a hand brush softly against his right cheek, and he, being the big touch-deprived dork he was, leaned into it eagerly.

“I've liked you since I was thirteen. You remember the day Hael and I came to your place? I think that was the day I started falling for you.” Cas said, a smile in his voice and on his face, though with his next words they faded a bit. “But you always seemed to avoid me after that. I didn't know why, I mean, I'd thought we'd had fun. I'd thought you'd liked me.”

“I did, though,” Dean said, finally managing to free his mouth from Cas' hand. “I just...”

“You just?” Cas pressed, his eyebrows raised.

“You were, hell you _are_ too good for me, Cas.” Dean said, finally saying what he'd been thinking for the past five years. “Always have been.”

“Here I was thinking you didn't like me because I was a freak, but really it was just your crappy self-esteem?” Cas said, shaking his head. He met Dean's eyes with a sigh. “But we can work on that.”

“We can?” Dean asked, his voice full of disbelief.

Cas nodded, suddenly appearing shy. “I mean if you want to.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, a smile spreading across his face, actually hurting a bit from how wide it was. Here he was, being offered what he'd wanted since he was a thirteen-year-old boy, pining for the strange, beautiful boy next door, and there was no fucking way in hell he was letting it go so easily. “I want to.”

 

 

 


End file.
